Watching You
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! This a Namie fic. Father/Son. Nathan/Jamie. Based off the song Watching You by Rodney Atkins. ONE-SHOT! R&R!


**AN: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I know I've been dead to the fanfiction world for a LONG time. But, I just couldn't find inspiration or anything. I recently found a list of one-shot ideas I wrote forever ago. This is one of them. It's based on the song Watching You by Rodney Atkins. It's a Namie one because, let's face it, there's never enough of those on this site. On with the story! **

**Watching You**

_Drivin' through town_

_Just my boy and me_

_With a happy meal in his booster seat_

_Knowing that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone_

_A green traffic light turns straight to red_

_I hit on my breaks and mumbled under my breath_

_His fries went a flyin' and his orange drink covered his lap_

_Well then my four year old said a four letter word_

_It started with "S" and I was concerned_

My son, Jamie, and I just pulled out of the McDonald's drive thru and he was happily munching on his dinner. I look in the review mirror and smile at the image of my four year old. "My fries are totally good Daddy." He tells me wholeheartedly. I laugh and turn to face the road. I slammed down on my break as the light turned red, meanwhile mumbling obscenities under my breath. I turned again to check on Jamie.

"You okay Jimmy Jam?" I ask before I see the mess. His fries are scattered all over the floor of the minivan and his orange pop is on his lap, soaking through his jeans. What I hear next makes me freeze.

"Shit!" Jamie screamed.

"James Lucas Scott, where did you learn to talk like that?" I asked, worried.

"Daddy, I've been watching you and I wanna be just like you!" He answers me with his little white teeth showing in his smile.

_Just this side of bedtime later that night_

_Turnin on my son's Scooby Doo night light_

_He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees_

_He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands_

_Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend_

_And I said "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"_

After another long day, I carried Jamie upstairs to his room. He got his pajama's on and I reminded him to brush his teeth, he scurried off and ran back when he was done. He crawled into bed and then got back out. He got down on his knees, folding his hands and closed his eyes, and then he started to talk. "Hi God, its James Lucas Scott. I just wanted to ask you to give Mama and Daddy good health. Oh Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and my cousin Sawyer Brooke Scott too if that's ok. Maybe you could help Grandpa Dan and Aunt Brooke to stop being so sad all the time. Sorry for asking about so much, I know you're busy." I laughed at my son for speaking to God like they were best friends, tucked him into bed, and sat beside him.

"Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?" I asked, curious.

"You, Daddy. I watch you all the time 'cause I'm your buckaroo." He answered me and I smiled, leaving him to his slumber.

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug_

_Said "My little bear is growin' up." _

_And he said "When I'm big, I'll still know what to do _

'_cause I've been watching you, dad_

_Ain't that cool?"_

I tip-toed back in his room after telling Haley all about the incident and shook him awake. He looked at me alarmed. "What's wrong Daddy?" I shook my head.

"Nothing Jim, I just realized my little bear is growing up." I said tearfully. He nodded, smiling.

"When I'm big, I'll still know what to do, dad. Cause I've been watching you. Ain't that cool?" He says in response.

"Yeah son, it is. Now get some sleep." I told him softly, ruffling his hair and going to my own bed for some much deserved slumber after the day I had. 

**AN: That's it folks. I hope this makes up for all the time I've been gone. If not, sorry. But I have 3 more one-shots on my list that I'll get around to. But, I won't be home until Sunday. Then after that day, I'll be gone for a week. Hope this little bundle of love and ideas gets you by. **


End file.
